When a thin semiconductor die is attached to a substrate using a frit glass as the bonding material, interfacial voids may occur at the bonding interface. These voids are believed to be caused by gas that is trapped between the die and the glass frit during firing.
When a void is formed between a die and the frit, it is usually accompanied by stress concentrations, which are in turn caused by thermal mismatches between the die, bond material and substrate. These stress concentrations can adversely affect the performance of an electronic device formed into the die. A method and an apparatus for eliminating or substantially reducing the interfacial voids that sometimes form between a thin die and bond material such as the frit glass, would be an improvement over the prior art.